Underground Empire
History The Underground Empire was a short-lived Teen Grid military super-power. It was created by the residents Lawly Laasonen, Joe Cyclops, and Cyber Shen (Some inactive Naruto fan) in late 2006, and flourished in early 2007. It's original goal was to wipe out the super power New Rome, but soon turned neutral, until its first downfall. Once UE first rose to prominence in the start of '07, Afro Orman infiltrated the group and had the members ejected and the land abandoned. Two attempts to recreate UE were made, but they eventually failed. The first recreation attempt was "The Underground Reborn". This group was merely intended to rally UE's forces back together and explain the situation, no action was taken to rebuild the military. After UE's first downfall, its successor, Hellenic, rose to power. A large plot of land taking up most of the simulator Tremelo was acquired for the rising power, but the base never completed before Alfred Fratica betrayed Lawly Laasonen, who placed his trust in the old friend. Hellenic began as a Roman ally, and slipped into neutrality before its dismantling. After Hellenic's destruction, Lawly Laasonen gave up on his military ambitions for a short time. He focused on the social aspect of Second Life, making friends which later became powerful allies. Later, UE was revived and proved its worth to the grid. A medium-sized plot of land in Carroll was purchased, previously being home to Rome's base Arx II and other armies, including Talon. The meak 10K sq. m. plot of land later expanded, totaling about 17K by UE's end. It was during this stage of UE's history that it rose to its prime. Forming alliances with Rome and several small forces, it gained a population of about 125. However, Alfred Fratica (once gain trusted by Lawly Laasonen) was accused of being lazy, and often insulted by members of the group. This was unknown by Lawly, who fashioned UE's weapons and made modifications and permutations to its armor and base. Under much frustration, caused by the insubordination of his so-called followers, Alfred eventually gave up on UE. When Lawly made the decision to transfer to an alliance with Talon (after much convincing), Alfred showed much disapproval, which was not taken into consideration by Lawly, due to Alfred's inactivity in UE affairs. Angered by the "betrayal", as Rome called it, UE was attacked by its former ally. After much fighting, a truce was declared, as Lawly had no wish to fight Rome. This was later claimed by the Romans as a victory, which was of no concern to Lawly. Several smaller battles occurred, including the seldom heard of infiltration of Rome's base by Lawly Laasonen and kaos Buwan. Armed with UE technology and some freelance equipment developed by the pair, they stormed the base, communicating through a channel-based system. After causing many Roman casualties and remaining undetected, the Romans began flying above for the advantage, which was ignored, and the two left the base victorious. Eventually, UE fell when Lawly deleted the base, after hearing that its creator had intended to delete it in UE's hour of need. A battle, spurred by Rome, took place on the plains of Carroll where UE's base once was. This battle ended in UE's defeat, due to lack of reinforcements and morale. Future It is rumored that plans are currently in production for the revival of UE, though nothing is confirmed to be true. Because of Lawly's ban, it would be difficult to revive the once-powerful military. Category:Groups